highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mclaus/more kits
Snailshine And Summercurl's Kits Summercurl is expecting Snailshine's kits! Both of these characters live in the wonderful ThunderClan so that's where the kits will be raised. Although this is was fling, Snailshine will be Father figure to the kits, also possibly becoming mates with Summercurl but they aren't mates at the moment. All these kits are fairly petite, their parents being quite small cats. Kit pictures drawn by Summercurl/User:Hibiscuis The rules are simple. *Not first come first serve *A date will be set after all kits are taken. *The order of birth is Cricketkit, Carnationkit, Mothkit, Lotuskit *Contact Mclaus #9717 for any questions. (Click the names for the kit information) Lotuskit Lotuskit is a short haired cream shecat with brown tabby markings and vibrant blue eyes. Personality *Lotuskit is a very gentle and kindhearted kit, being also very polite. She doesn't like being the center of attention and is usually very quiet and reserved. She's often trying to make friends, although she easily trusts others. This leads to her being easily manipulated and gullible. Quirks *Lotuskit loves to collect flowers, often either giving them to other cats or hiding them in her nest. *She enjoys the shade. *Her favorite 'season' is newleaf. *She doesn't enjoy being the youngest of the litter. Carnationkit Carnationkit is a short haired ginger-bracken marbled shecat with a few cream markings and bright green eyes. Personality *Carnationkit is extremely cheerful and bright. She's constantly eagerly wanting to help, participate in games, or simply make friends; just looking for things that can entertain herself. She can be a bit ignorant and airheaded at times but she always has creative ideas, though they may not seem realistic. She's always looking for an adventure. She's quite childish as she grows, also being a harsh to cats she dislikes. Quirks *Hunting and playing games is her favorite activities. *She's determined to be the best Warrior in ThunderClan. *Despite her gaining some aspects of Snailshine's personality, she hangs out with her Mom more than her Father. Mothkit (TAKEN) Mothkit is a short haired flame point tom with bicolored eyes (one green, one blue). He's identical to his brother, Cricketkit. Personality *(+) Humorous, Giving *(=) Clumsy, Unmethodical *(-) Blunt, Trickster Quirks *One of his favorite things to do is throw pranks on cats with his brother, Cricketkit. Cricketkit Cricketkit is a muscular, short haired flame point tom with shining blue eyes. He's identical to his brother, Mothkit, though Cricketkit is a bit more buff. Personality *Cricketkit is the most outgoing of his liter, always confidently striding around camp and meeting new cats. He's very sly and will be fairly flirty as he ages, most likely getting into a few flings once he's a Warrior. Though, he doesn't like full commitment and would rather instead fling than become mates. Yet, he's still very charming because of his bravery. He likes the attention of his peers and will do impulsive tasks to get more attention. However, he is a bit selfless and will protect his friends and family. Quirks *Cricketkit is scared of Nightrunner. *He enjoys the heat and sunbathing. *He has a strange curiosity with RiverClan. *One of his favorite things to do is throw pranks on cats with his brother, Mothkit. Forms *'Discord Username -' *'Kit wanted -' *'Why? -' *'Changes? -' *'Activity Rate -' *'Other Ocs (Name & Rank) -' Category:Blog posts